


Зима близко

by tyrantVetinari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Drama, M/M, Robert's Rebellion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них свои причины помнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима близко

В Орлином гнезде неуютно – лишь поначалу. В Орлином гнезде непривычно, Роберт скучает по простым крепким стенам Штормового предела и чувствует легкое головокружение, выглядывая в окно.  
Рядом с ним сероглазый северный мальчик не подает вида, что тоже скучает по дому.  
Зима близко.

В преддверие зимы Аррены перебираются в Ворота Луны, он кажется слишком скромным после замка на вершине горы. Только тогда Роберт понимает, насколько привязался к Орлиному гнезду и провожает его долгим взглядом, когда спускается верхом по горной троне вслед за Джоном Арреном. Чуть поодаль едет северный мальчик, это придает уверенности.  
И спокойствия.  
В жизни Роберта так мало спокойствия.

Зима длится три года, потом ее назовут жестокой, но Роберт помнит лишь серые стены, серые башни, мягкие серые глаза, которые в какой-то момент – очень внезапно и очень просто – оказываются близко, ближе, чем зима, так близко, что ее холода никогда не доберутся до покоев воспитанников Джона Аррена, где Эддард Старк – очень внезапно и очень просто – прикасается губами к его вискам.  
Три года пролетели бы в три мгновения, если бы рядом с сероглазым мальчиком время не останавливалось.  
Никто не забудет эту зиму.

Лианна так похожа на обоих братьев одновременно – на Эддарда и на Брандона, и в ее иссиня-черные волосы вплетены зимние розы, и она поднимает голову, чтобы улыбаться снисходительно, свысока, и взгляд ее – решителен, взгляд ее – колюч, как шипы роз. Разговаривая с ней, Роберт подносит к губам кубок с вином и смотрит в упор на сидящего за столом поодаль Эддарда.  
У Лианны серые глаза.  
Роберт избегает в них смотреть.

В Винтерфелле Роберт – чужак, а Эддард вновь дома, он с нежностью оглядывает окружающую обстановку, слушает рассказы вернувшегося из Риверрана, помолвленного с Кейтилин Талли брата и удерживает сестру в коротких, но крепких объятиях. Станнис младше Роберта на два года, а не виделись они тысячу лет. И Роберт не знает, по кому скучал бы сильнее, уехав сейчас, - по родному брату или по Эддарду.  
В Винтерфелле его называют «Нед».  
Роберт с улыбкой перекатывает это имя по языку, пробуя на вкус, когда северный мальчик засыпает, обнимая его.  
У имени горький привкус.

У Эддарда на подбородке пробивается щетина. Джон Аррен называет его юношей, не мальчиком, а Роберт – Недом. Орлиное гнездо вновь открывает перед ними свои ворота, у Роберта вновь кружится голова – минутная слабость, и причина не в высоте.  
Роберт не хочет думать о будущем; его хохот отзывается эхом не в горных ущельях во время прогулок верхом, но в грудной клетке сероглазого юноши.  
Роберт хлопает Неда по спине, а Нед незаметно переплетает их пальцы.

У них свои причины помнить.

 

Роберт влюблен чуть больше, чем хотел бы или мог бы предположить. Он даже готов согласиться на то, что любит – с тем же запалом и страстью, с которой поднимал восстание, так же бросаясь в омут с головой.

Роберт хочет Эддарда Старка до металлического зубодробильного скрежета и иногда думает с насмешливой улыбкой, что младший брат не просто так сцепляет зубы, бросая взгляды на своего лукового рыцаря.

Роберт знает, как Нед хмурит брови, не желая признавать чужую правоту, как задумчиво скребет подбородок, как успокаивает ярость Баратеона, сдерживая собственную, когда они узнают о похищении Лианны; как прищуривается, как откидывает голову, как нервно дергается его кадык – и еще около сотни «как» теряется в дымке серых северных глаз.

Роберт не знает только, как вылечить память от этих деталей. Как реже искать взглядом на карте Винтерфелл, как не ждать письма от новоявленного северного лорда, как не вспоминать о Неде с приближением зимы, как не вспоминать о Неде в постели, как не вспоминать о Неде при взгляде на Джона Аррена, как в принципе не вспоминать лишний раз о Неде и не произносить его имя – ни вслух, ни мысленно.  
Как не думать о том, что в результате восстания некая девица из Риверрана выиграла больше, чем сам король.  
Зима близко, гласит девиз Старков.  
Зима дальше, чем когда-либо — для Баратеона.  
Роберт будет помнить.


End file.
